


Mo's Haikyuu Valentine's Mix Tape

by SmolMo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Cotton Candy, Cupcake - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inarizaki manager, Long Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Mo's Haikyuu!! Valentine's Mix Tape, Post-Time Skip, Reader Instert, Red Roses, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sort Of, Spoilers, Spoilers possible, Spontanious dates, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, collage AU, cookie baking, fun fair dates, late nght cuddles, long drive, pinkie promises, promise rings, second button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMo/pseuds/SmolMo
Summary: Hiya! Everyone, I’m announcing my first Special Event.It’s for Valentine’s Day, and I've started it on my Tumblr I’ve chosen ten song lyrics, and you can send me an ask with your favorite character and the number, and I’ll post a little something on the 14th of February inspired by the lyrics(song) and Character.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Haiykuu!!X Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rinatarou/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Valentine's day announcement

Hiya! Everyone, I’m announcing my first Special Event.

It’s for Valentine’s Day, and I've started it on my Tumblr I’ve chosen ten song lyrics, and you can send me an ask with your favorite character and the number, and I’ll post a little something on the 14th of February inspired by the lyrics(song) and Character.

Here is the list I had 10 options in the beginning now they are brought down to a few.

  1. “I don’t mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain”
  2. “The smile that’s on my mouth. It’s hiding the words that don’t come out” OikawaX Reader 
  3. “But when our fingers interlock, can’t deny, can’t deny, you’re the worth it” Akaashi X Reader
  4. “You are the best thing that’s ever been mine.”
  5. “I broke all my bones that day I found you crying at the lake”
  6. “I don’t wanna forget how your voice sounds.” Sakusa X Reader
  7. “I could offer you a warm embrace.”
  8. “Don’t you worry about the distance. I’m right there if you get lonely.”
  9. “May I hold you as you fall to sleep?” Tendou X Reader
  10. “I know that you’re scared because hearts get broken” Atsumu X Reader



If you are interested in one of the numbers that are not yet occupied, please send me an ask (can be anonymously) on Tumblr.

-> https://smolmo.tumblr.com/post/639748971612553216/annoncment-valentines-event-hiya-everyone-im

Please make sure if you want specific pronouns and if you are not caught up with the manga/and/or the Anime.

See you on Valentine's Day everyone.


	2. ‧⁺˚*･✧♪The Story ♪✧༓･*˚⁺‧ Oikawa X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa X Reader  
> Post Timeskip SPOILERS !  
> Wordcount: 1924  
> Genre:Fluff, Slight Angst  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape  
> ->“The smile that’s on my mouth. It’s hiding the words that don’t come out”  
> for @keibby

**All of these lines across my face**  
**Tell you the story of who I am**  
**So many stories of where I’ve been**  
**And how I got to where I am.**

  
Haneda Airport in Tokyo was buzzing with the noise of people, but there you only saw Tōru’s eyes as they glanced down at you. Pained, tired, and yet…excited.

After months of planning, he was leaving, studying Spanish, and calling people in the middle of the night to arrange things. Oikawa Tōru was leaving Japan. A part of you wished that it was temporary…but you knew…he didn’t book a return ticket.

“I can’t believe you are really leaving,” you whisper at your shoes, not meeting his eyes.

His family had stepped away from a moment, so the two of you, childhood friends, dating through High School could have a moment.Eventhough the two of you broke up a few weeks earlier. It was not because the two of you didn’t love eachother. It was the opposite. You broke up with him because he started to doubt his decision to leave Japan for Argentina. It was then that you decided that you’d would not hold him back.

Oikawa Tōru was meant to shine on the court. You knew that...and you knew that he knew that you...

You were the only one that came to see him off at the airport all the way in Tokyo.Hajime would have come too, but he was already all the way over in California. Tōru would make a short stop to see him before he’d continue his journey to Argentina, the land of passion, as you dubbed it.

“Say hi to Hajime for me when you see him”

Land of passion. Perfect for someone like Tōru.

“I will…” Oikawa said and stepped an inch closer and affectionately patted the top of your head, “Please…Y/N…be happy for me… I’m finally going… it’s the start of something great.”

“I know that,” you snapped back in defense, swatched his hand away, and saw his amused smile at your outburst.

“You’ll just have to make sure that you have to take care! Alright? Take care of your luggage, don’t talk to strangers on the streets and make sure you rest properly. Shittykawa!”

“You really have to stop talking to Iwa-chan over the phone so often!” Oikawa chuckled “He’s a bad influence.

“I’ve known both of you since middle school. And for the record you both are terrible influences. Leaving me alone in Japan to deal with whatever early midlife crisis Mattsun and Maki are going through.” you sighed and glanced up at Oikawa, who’d tilted his head in slight amusement. “You have to promise to take care Toru.”

“Pinky promise Y/N-chaaan,” he joked and held up his hands, pinky outstretched. You glanced at his hands, entangled your pinkie with his, and pulled it down, so your hands were between your chests.

Toru smiled at you intertwined fingers and mumbled while tugging at his pinkie, “I take pinkie promises very seriously…”

“I know…” he teased and was about to retort something before you stepped closer. It was summer now in Japan. Did he pack something warm for the flight? Argentina would have winter right now…

Your hand moved, hesitantly wanting to cup his face, wanting so desperately…but you knew you couldn’t. Don’t stand in his way…. You thought. Long distances didn’t work out. That’s why the two of you put your relationship on pause. Pause, without the certainty of a return ticket.

You see the smile that’s on my mouth.

It’s hiding the words that don’t come out.

“Take care of this for me,” you mumbled, put a hand on his chest instead, and felt the beating of his heart against your palm. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Pinkie promise?”

“Double pinkie promise!”

You could swear that you felt the pace of his heartbeat quicken. You smiled and said Nothing…if you would, you knew that you would start crying and would not stop crying until Tōru would touch down somewhere across the globe. In another country that had the sun on their flag. It was as if Tōru was taking the sun with him.

He was gone, and you were still there. Aching…every single time you picked up the phone, twelve hours and 17385 kilometers between you, but at times you pretended. Closed your eyes and just freaking pretended that the sleepy voice coming out of your phone was him, lying next to you in bed.

Days went on, weeks. Then months and months turned to years. You liked his Instagram pictures, watched his Stories, chatted, and tried to ignore the yearning and the ache. You distracted yourself with shitty dates and kept yourself occupied. You considered flying over, but it never worked out. Either you were busy with your job or it was the Vb Season.

It hurt…and you tried not to cry every time you hung up the phone. Sometimes, you didn’t even receive the call…pretended you were asleep. But today, you were excited to get a call from Tōru during your late lunch break.

You smiled and happily pressed the green button.

He spoke, his voice husky and thick as he spoke to you in Spanish.

_“Estoy loco por ti Y/N...loco! Mi princesa!“_

You understood him.

I'm crazy about you Y / N ... crazy! My princess!  
He didn’t know that you have secretly been learning Spanish, especially after Toru kept teasing you ranting phrases in Spanish you didn't understand. He always seemed very smug about it afterwards, happier...so you decided to sit down to learn the language...Who knew...just in case.

“Toru?“ You joked as he didn’t continue to talk, “How are things? Learned to Tango yet?”

“It takes two to tango Y/N princess…how about you come over n we’ll dance…and do the devil’s tango…” babbled and incoherently. He was drunk.

Then you realized it. He always called at his noon, when it was midnight in Tokyo, where you now lived. So when he called you at three in the afternoon, you knew that something was up…

“Hey… what’s wrong!”

“I miss you…. I miss you so freaking much it hurts…everything hurts, I’m just not progressing quick enough” he whined and sobbed over the phone. “I’m not improving…not a bit…and I can’t tell anyone…Y/N what if I fail here too…I can’t show my face in Japan anymore…”

And all of my friends who think that I’m blessed.  
They don’t know my head is a mess.  
No, they don’t know who I really am  
“Toru,” you mumble softly, “Get yourself together… you’re being delusional. I’ve seen recordings of your local play…you are good! So much better! Don’t be so hard on yourself…”

“I’m not, stop lying…I practice…I practice and” he breathed and started drunk ranting again, probably hyperventilating from what you guessed.

“Oikawa Toru” you said sternly, fighting against the tears that welled up in your eyes from the tone of his voice “Calm down…please…you need to take care of yourself…. you promised”

He stopped sobbing and said Nothing, then your phone buzzed, and you glanced at the screen.

Toru would like to start a video call.

His face appeared on your screen. Reddened eyes and teary cheeks, but you held your breath. You’d forgotten how beautiful he was.

“Y/n…hey…” he croaked, voice thick and hoarse as he held out his hand to the camera and stretched out his pinkie “I forgot that you take these very seriously….”

You smiled and held out your pinkie too. “Yeah…I did…better not forget again…. Shittykawa”

“I’m going to Brazil for a couple of days with the team” Toru groaned and leaned back into some pillows. You just noticed that he was in bed, sleeveless. “You know…to have a time away from all the training…I guess it’ll be fine.”

“Make sure you actually relax and stuff,” you mumbled, not looking at the screen to avoid staring at his chiseled chest illuminated by the blue light of his phone.

“Y/n….” he cooed “Are you blushing?”

“I’m not…I just…saw an interesting Squirrel on the bark bench over there…”

“Interesting Squirrel…. alright” he grinned, showing off his canines, “I meant what I said…you know…I miss you…”

“I miss you too,” you mumbled.

“Y/N” he said, then paused his voice changed slightly as he switched into Spanish again “No puedo esperar a verte, No puedo vivir sin ti, Te quiero con toda mi alma. Mi corazón.“

As you slowly translated the words in your head, redness rose in your face, and your chest felt heavy.

I can't wait to see you, I can't live without you, I love you with all my soul. My heart.  
Damn, Shittykawa was making your fluttery in excitement in Spanish now. You about to retort something in Spanish. Make him flustered too. But your brain did not react as quickly as you wanted to.

“Right…” Toru said, frowning at your expression then smiled. ” Forgot you can’t speak Spanish….”

He tilted his head lazily and continued in Japanese.

“I can’t wait to see you again…” he said and closed his eyes, mumbling quietly. “One day I’ll be back in Japan, and then you’ll be there, and I’ll come up to you, grab your face and kiss you and make you forget that I’ve ever been away… I’ll do that someday…. Pinkie promise…”

He drifted off to sleep, just like that leaving you gaping at your screen. Furiously blushing.

**And they don’t know what I’ve been through like you do.**  
**And I was made for you.**

  
Toru kept his pinkie promise. He did because you told him. It was very important to you. Even though you weren’t able to meet him at the airport when he came back to Japan for the Olympics. Even when you couldn’t make it to the first games because of your work. He fulfilled his promise that day when he proudly wore the gold medal around his neck. Smiling as you never did saw him smile before.

The sun, he brought the sun back home to you, and it was golden. Beaming as he talked to Iwaizumi after the closing ceremony, he smugly showed a piece sign at Ushiwaka and Kageyama taunting them. You kept your distance and just gawked at him in awe. Sun and time had matured his face…he was handsome. There was no other word to describe him.

“Y/N” when he spotted you, he floated over in long strikes and did not hesitate to put a hand on your neck and crashing his lips on to yours as you melted into the kiss, you felt the setter smile.

“I kept my promise,” he said triumphantly at your awestruck expression and pressed another slightly sloppy kiss onto the corners of your lips before grazed your face with his calloused hands saying.

„ Y/N Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Sin tu amor la vida no vale la pena”

Y / N I want to be with you forever. Without your love life is not worth it  
Fingertips dancing over your cheeks that became wet as you teared up at his next words.

“¿Te casarás Conmigo?”

Will you marry me.  
“Sorry…Spanish again…I confused you right?” he joked and raised an eyebrow as you shook your head.

“Si….” You mumbled smiling at his shocked expression.

“Si, Toru… Yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre. Si. Quiero casarme contigo.”

I also want to be with you forever. I want to marry you  
“He estado aprendiendo español en secreto mientras estabas fuera,“

I’ve been secretly leaning Spanish while you were away.

You said to him laughingly as his eyes grew wider and cupped his face tracing the faint lines across his eyes that appeared when he smiled.

You kissed him and whispered against his mouth “I’ll marry you Toru! “

“Pinkie promise? “ he chuckled breathlessly against your lips.

“Yeah” you breathes “Pinky promise”

“...Double Pinkie promise Y/N... “ he mumbled and closed the gap between you lips once more.

**But these stories don’t mean anything.**  
**When you’ve got no one to tell them to**  
**It’s true, I was made for you**


	3. ‧⁺˚*･✧♪Line without a Hook♪✧༓･*˚⁺ MattsunXReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MattsunXReader  
> Genre:Fluff  
> Warnings: Slight Spoilers  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape Playing   
> Line without a hook- Ricky Montgomery   
> “I broke all my bones that day found you crying at the lake” for #🌲 anon

When spring had turned to summer, the year you graduated from high school, everything changed. As the Aoba Josei Volleyball team’s former manager, you were happy to be included in most of the so dubbed Seijoh four’s shenanigans after school. You were invited to after school and after practice hangouts. That Matsukawa Issei was your neighbor and childhood friends also meant that sometimes you five hung out together at Issei’s house, playing video games, clowning Oikawa, and making fun of Maki’s hair color. 

But the end of the third year rolled around, and the five of you graduated. You started university in Sendai, and slowly these weekly meetings became less and less. 

Maki decided to a solo backpack trip around Japan to find himself. Iwaizumi split his time between the Gym, an English tutoring organization, and a part-time job as a swimming instructor. He wanted to prepare for when he had to leave for college in California in the fall. Oikawa was the next surprise for you. He’d been scouted by some people to play volleyball…. the only problem was that it was all the way over in Argentina.

That one wrecked you the most, you’d been harboring a secret crush on the tall setter and liked his flirtatious nature…but you never got the courage to express your feeling for him…because you just weren’t sure if those were feelings of adoration or if you were in love. It was hard enough for you to get a clear head when the other three boys were around yelling and fighting playfully, and now it was late.

You sighed as you checked the tray of chocolate chip cookies in the oven. It was Saturday, and Issei decided to come over because you were here over the weekend from your dorm. He was sitting on a high stool at the kitchen counter playing with chocolate chips, flicking them over the table.

He was quiet. Too quiet after you told him your thoughts and regrets about not coming clean about your confusing feelings about Oikawa. He was not meeting your eyes, and you knew that something you said had shifted his mood.

“Please talk to me Issei,” you said, glancing at his dark hair. “This tension is killing me…”

“I don’t know what you want me to say” he grunted slightly, “You just dropped a bombshell on me, and I honestly don’t know what to say to you….  
  
  
“Should I call him?”

“Argentina is 12 hours from us…time difference and stuff “he intervened, grabbing a chip and squishing it between his fingers.

“It’s so freaking confusing sigh “and I saw that the cookies in the oven were done were. You proceeded to take them out of the oven while continuing speaking, “Like he was charming when he was around but now I’m not really thinking about him in that way….like… don’t get me wrong I hope he is doing fine but…not in that way…and this is so damn confusing.”

And frankly, it was frustrating. You sighed once more and grabbed the tonsils on the counter to pick up a cookie for Issei.

“Let’s see” he said, sitting up a little straighter. “So…think about the others….Iwa and Maki…you were chummy with them too...l”  
  
  
“That’s different” you immediately said. “Because they never really openly flirted with me.”

“Okay…. how about me” Mattsun grinned.

“Yeah you didn’t either…” you muttered, feeling a little flushed the way he smirked at you and smoothly responded, “Are you sure about that Y/N?” 

** Do you like it when I’m away? **

** If I went and hurt my body, baby ** .

** Would you love me the same? **

** I can feel all my bones coming back ** .

** And I’m craving motion ** .

“I…. you” you stammered, darting your eyes around to avoid looking into his. Because they were the reason why you were so damn confused about the thing with Oikawa…even though Tooru flirted so obviously. His attempts never manager to catch you off guard, like Issei’s glance, smirk, or just a simple tilt of the head while saying your name. 

So you instead decided to bite a big chunk from the cookie that was still hot from the inside and promptly burned your tongue f. Under his laughter, you hopped to the sink and darted your head under the faucet.

Issei, meanwhile, was packing the cookies into the container you’d set aside and stood up. He gently looked at you, coaxing, “C’mon Y/N… we’re going on a long drive… let’s clear that head of yours.”

** You’re a pond, and I’m an ocean ** .

** Oh, all my emotions **

** Feel like explosions when you are around **

** And I’ve found a way to kill the sounds, oh ** .

Issei’s first car wasn’t anything fancy, but it worked, and that was good enough for him. The fact that it drove without any issues was sufficient with you too. He turned to music on loudly when he’d entered the highway. The street underneath and the surrounding area got blurry as he pressed his foot down on the gas. The two of you singing along to the sounds that came out of the radio.  
It seemed as if he was driving aimlessly, but you knew that he had something in his mind when you recognized the area from a trip the Seijoh four + Y/N did to the last summer.

“We’re having a picnic,” he declared as he parked at the lakeside and grabbed the container of cookies. “We only have cookies to eat, but considering the perp time…I think we’re good.

You giggled as the two of you made your way to the lake’s shore. The same place you went to last summer, the place where you had a bonfire and lit up sparkers at dawn.

Right now, it was another summer, and the sun was slowly setting; the cicadas were buzzing, and you could swear that you heard some frog croak somewhere nearby.

The both of you sat in the sand for a while, a perfect viewpoint to watch the sun slowly disappearing at the horizon. Neither of you talked; the quiet after the singing in the car was heavy. You only met eyes the one time when your fingers brushed each other when the two of you wanted to grab a cookie at the same time from the container that was between you.

“Y/N….I…” he started. “I don’t really think that going after Oikawa is a good idea.”

“Why not? You asked, staring at the sun’s reflection on the lake’s surface.

“Because…” he paused. “He won’t return you feelings…”

** Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I’m without you ** .

** I need you here to stay ** .

“Oh…” you stated and didn’t notice that tears had started to run down your face until Issei reached to wipe one away from your cheek with his thumb.

“Oh….no…” he murmured, “I didn’t want you to cry…. I just… it’s better that you know this.”

“Maybe,” you managed to say, lips trembling, “But you could have said it a little gentler…”

“Baby, I’m sorry about that” he said and patted your head “But I needed to be clear about that….he won’t return your feelings because…”

He paused and waited for you to look at him. 

“Because I told him to do so…a long time ago.”

“What?” you gasped in confusion “Why Issei? Why would you…”

Then you realized that he’d called you baby.

** I broke all my bones that day I found you. **

** Crying at the lake. **

“I like you Y/n” he said gently “I liked you for a while now…but things were confusing, school was tough the last year and with the club and everything I never managed to express that to you.”

You glanced at your feet, drops dripping onto your shoes as he was telling you all this. You didn’t reply, too confused about the sudden confession…but if you weren’t happy…why were there butterflies in your stomach?

** Was it something I said to make you feel like you’re a burden? **

** Oh, and if I could take it all back ** .

** I swear that I would pull you from the tide ** .

“But I guess…you don’t feel the same” he said and stood up a little “Because of Oikawa…so… I’m sorry for suddenly bringing this up…but I needed to say this…”

He was interrupted by you tugging at his hand, tugging at his sleeve, urging him to sit back down. Issei complied, and you scooted a little closer, leaning your head against his shoulder.

“Did you just call me Baby…back then?”

“I did…”

“I like it…. I’m still a little bit confused…but… you stammer, “I like this…”

He leaned in closer to press his lips against your temple and whispered.   
“I didn’t want to make you cry…you don’t need to answer right away….”

You hummed and pressed your face into his shoulder as his arm wrapped around yours.

The two of you stayed there for a while, like this, until the night got so dark that it was hard for the two of you to get back to your car without the lights on your phone. On your drive back, you held his hand while driving; the music on the radio was gentle now and remained the same until you returned home.

“I guess…this is good bye for tonight” he said when he cranked up the break.

“Can we cuddle a little longer?” you asked before thinking properly about your words, blushing furiously as Issei laughed. 

“Sure thing…” he sighed and used his hands to cup your face, pressing another kiss onto your forehead and leaned his against yours, Nose touching yours. “Anything for you….” 

** I swear that I would pull you from the tide ** .


	4. ‧⁺˚*･✧♪Worth It♪✧༓･*˚⁺‧ Suna X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SunaXReader  
> Genre:Fluff  
> Warnings: Slight Spoilers  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape Playing  
> Worth it- Sam Tsui  
> “ Through a thousand years if there is one drop of love it’s worth it” for @inarizakibabe

You were nervously glancing around the crowd, clutching your fists as your arms swayed back and forth. Head whipping from left and right and back from time to time. You cursed yourself for being so stupid to show up. Yes, it was true that you and Suna had planned to go to the funfair together, you’d planned to meet up at the south entrance under the big acorn tree at 7 pm. However, that had all been before the two had that fight a few days earlier.

Stupid things, really, teasing mixed with frustration and short temper, leading to a verbal altercation and a loud fight that made you snap and slam the door on your way out.   
You regretted it immediately, but your pride got in the way. Suna should be the one to apologize first…but he didn’t cave in. So no text, no calls, and the two of your avoided each other.

A reminder on your phone popped up this morning as you ate breakfast, and you smiled excitedly about the trip to the funfair, then realized that maybe Rin would not show up and wondered what the heck you had been fighting about.

You still decided to dress up and wait for him, which you were doing now. You were here way too early because you’d been getting ready since three and despised waiting around in your home unnecessarily.

**_ Once again, we are standing at the hardest part _ ** .

**_ Tripping over each other and trying to stumble _ **

**_ Through the dark. _ **

He came, you couldn’t believe your eyes when you saw Suna approaching, towering over the crowd. He’d seen you immediately, and something in his green eyes glinted because he was surprised to see you too.

“Hey…” he said awkwardly, hands shoved into the pockets of his long coat.  
“Hi” you whispered.  
“You’re here,” both of you said at the same time, and a smile tugged at your lips.

Suna’s hand in his pocket twitched a little, and the motion seems as if he wanted to bend down to kiss you but didn’t. It would have been too awkward. Instead, he nudged your foot with his, and you playfully bumped your shoulder to his side.

He smiled and looked down at you. “You look pretty,” he declared, eyed glinting as he saw you blush at his words.

“Thanks…um…then…shall we go?”

“Lead the way”  
The two of you waited for a second, and once more, both of your hands twitched, but you didn’t bring up the courage to take his hands and entered the funfair. 

**_ And it’s harder and harder to see if it’s all a mistake _ ** .

**_ I know we said, “let’s be naive.” _ **

**_ But now we’re open-eyed and wide awake _ ** .

Suna felt incredibly guilty over your petty fight. After all, you had been right in all points. He’d been neglecting you the past few weeks. Volleyball practice and college classes have been stressing him out, and he just sorts of got caught up in everything that he forgot to spend time with you.   
He also might have been a little on edge and short-tempered that when you accused him of not caring. Because he indeed did care so much so that he’d been thinking for the last few days that maybe you’d be better without him. But no, he decides as he flipped through his phone last night, pictures of both of you in his folders.  
He didn’t want that. He wanted you, and if you were ready to put up with him, Suna would be fine.  
That meant if you decide to show up at the date…which you did.  
The funfair’s neon lights were a little bit distracting but pretty, and your face was illuminated by it. So cute, he thought and pulled out his phone to snapshots without you noticing. As you glanced at the stalls was perfect, your serene expression was so ethereal he wanted to capture it without you making a face at the camera, as you so often did.  
But somehow, while he was zooming in on a particular picture, you got lost in the crowd, and he found you a few stalls ahead on your tiptoes looking for him.  
“Sorry I got caught up with something,” he apologized, and you sighed, tilting your head with a smile.  
“Yeah, I thought that you had been staring at the cotton candy stall too long…wanna get some? I dibs the tutti frutti flavor.”

“Ohh..nooo” he grinned “I guess I’ll have to get the blueberry one then”

**_ But I’m holding out that there’s hope alive _ ** .

**_ ’Cause if there once was love, then maybe something survived _ **

You were holding hands now because Suna accidentally slammed into a wall in the mirror cabinet, thinking he could pass it. His head was pounding, but your laughter made up for everything. You laughed and took his hand into yours, claiming that you needed to take care of him in here.  
“Rin-Rin…look” you said and squeezed his hands in excitement, pointing towards two mirrors you were facing. One made you taller while the other shrunk him. “Quick take a picture”  
The both of you posed for a mirror selfie and snorted at the ridiculousness of the shot.  
You triumphantly said, striking the superman pose. “See now I can be a middle blocker just like you Rinnie.” 

He chuckled and put an arm around your shoulder to press you against him “Gosh you’re such a dork. I love you”  
Then froze because of the intimate gesture. You replied by putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah…but you’re one too” you grinned and dug your nose into his chest, inhaling his familiar scent.  
“Y/N…can...Is it okay for me to kiss you?” he whispered as he rested his chin on top of your hair.  
You put a little pressure onto his shoulders, trying to raise yourself, and mumbled, “Yeah…but only because you taste like cotton candy.”  
“Geeze then I’m glad that you taste like cotton candy too…”

**_Cause if we find a single diamond in the rough  
Then it’s worth it  
Through a thousand tears, if there’s one drop of love.  
Then it’s worth it  
Let me feel what I’ve got to feel.  
For a glimpse of something real._ **

The two of you almost got thrown out of the mirror cabinet because a child and his mother caught you making out, and the woman was screeching something about indecent behavior and ruining her poor little boy’s innocence. 

You and Suna kept laughing about the woman’s red face as she ran into a mirror as she tried to run after you. You were still laughing as the two of you grabbed some food from a vendor and happily slurped on a slushy that made your brain freeze and only calmed down when you approached the big ferries wheel.  
The line was full of couples, so nobody cared about the two of you making out. Or making up…because your fight seemed forgotten, and you didn’t even mind the comment about your tongue being a weird color because of the slushy.  
As the Ferris wheel card went higher and higher, Suna plopped down next to you and snapped some more pictures of you as you looked outside and the lights reflected in your eyes. 

“Rin…join me!” you said when you caught him and tried to grab his phone. He sighed and pulled out earbuds, putting one in yours and one in his, and pressed play on a tune to set the mood.  
He had a hand on your back as you knelt on the bench to look at the window behind you and traced patterns on it while humming to the melody. 

**_ I don’t care how much it hurts _ ** .

**_ It is worth it, it’s worth it _ **

**_ Ooh, don’t walk away to soon _ **

**_ Ooh, there’s still something left to lose _ **

**_ Ooh, I’m holding on to you _ **

**_ Hold me too _ **

“I love you too,” you whispered into the quiet, answering his confession from earlier.

“I love you more…dork.”

You joked, “Only because I taste like cotton candy right?”

“It’s one of the benefits….” He said and once more bent down to kiss you.


	5. ‧⁺˚*･✧♪Golden♪✧༓･*˚⁺‧ Atsumu Miya X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu X Reader  
> Post Timeskip SPOILERS  
> Wordcount:  
> Genre:Fluff  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape  
> Golden- Harry Styles  
> “I know that you're scared, because hearts get broken“  
> for @u-make-my-heart-tsumtsum

"Oi….babe… c'mon…wake up!"

You felt another gentle shake of your shoulders tugging you away from the landscape of your dreams.

"C'mon sleepin' beauty….wake up!"

You groaned and exhaled into your pillow, savoring the comfortable warmth of the bed.

"Five more minutes…." You mumbled sleepily, a croaking voice muffled against the pillow when with a sudden movement, the blanket was thrown off your sleeping form.

"Atsumu…what the hell?" you managed to say just before your boyfriend pulled your feet, urging you, "C'mon babe…"

You turned to face him in the dimly lit room, blinking at him in a sleepy haze. He was dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants like he was about to go out for a morning run…but it was way too early for that, you noticed once you glanced at your phone on the bedside table.

"What's going on… it's freaking…3 am…" you sighed and moved to grab your blanket again, ready to go back to sleep when the blonde setter once more pulled your foot, forcing you to dangle your leg out of bed.

"C'mon," he said, dropping one of his hoodies and a pair of your thicker sweatpants in your lap and kissed your temple. "Get dressed… we're heading out."

"At this time? Tsumu… what's going on."

"Get dressed first, ask questions later," he said, winked and got out of the room. "See you in five… I'm warming up the car."

**I know you were way too bright for me.**  
**I'm hopeless, broken.**  
**So you wait for me in the sky.**  
**Browns my skin just right**

  
The heck was going on? Why did your boyfriend wake you up in the dead of night, and why in heaven's name did you oblige and got dressed? Your hair was somehow managed into a messy ponytail, and you put on some fluffy socks and slipped into your boots. Then proceeded to grumbly stomping outside, to the elevator of your apartment building. It didn't take long to get down to the garage where Atsumu was already waiting in his running car.

You were surprised to see that he'd brought a blanket into the car and had draped it over his lap and yours too. The car was an automatic…because Atsumu had decided that holding your hands while driving was more important than shifting the gears.

"Don't tell me we're going to MC Donald's…" you yawned as you sank into your seat.

Atsumu shook his head and just hummed, "…All set babe? Buckled in?"

So he decided to give you no answer...two could play this game. You grunted again in response and pulled the hems of your hoodie over your hands and tugged them in the pouch of the hoodie.

"Yeah…" Atsumu nodded as he pressed his foot down on the gas. Your heart jolted a little at the charge of the engine. "Go on…take a little nap darlin' I'll wake you when we're there…"

**You're so golden**  
**You're so golden**  
**I'm out of my head**  
**And I know that you're scared.**  
**Because hearts get broken**

  
The early morning was calm, and the sound of the purring car was enough to lull you back into a lucid slumber. Thank goodness the car was fancy enough for heated seating. You thought as you pulled your legs up, trying to fit into a more comfortable position.

Atsumu was quiet, which was strange enough…because there were days when he just would not shut up…maybe he was tired. You blinked at him for a moment, his brown eyes were fixed on the road, and it looked like he was thinking very hard. He caught your gawking from the corners of his eyes, shortly glimpsed at you, and chuckled deeply, stroking his thumb on your thigh.

"It's a little quiet isn't it…" he uttered tenderly and moved his hand away from your thigh to turn on the radio. He hummed as he recognized the song and quietly started singing along.

**But I, I can feel it take a hold (I can feel it take a hold)**  
**I can feel you take control (I can feel you take possession)**  
**Of who I am and all I've ever known**  
**Loving you's the antidote.**

  
His deep-toned voice was entrancing you, and soon, you found yourself drifting and being swayed away by this strange lullaby.

Another gush of cold air stirred you awake as Atsumu opened the door on your side. You didn't even notice that he had parked the car, and you didn't even know when you arrived…frankly, you weren't even sure what time has passed. It was still dark outside…but the first threads of lighter blue painted the dark night sky. Tenderly as if they were tugging in the stars, coaxing them to sleep until the next night.

You felt a finger stroke your cheek, and Atsumu smiled down at you when you removed your eyes from the sky.

"Hi..." you smiled back at him. Brown eyes with hints of gold, pools of honey.

"Hey..." he muttered, and small puffy clouds left his mouth " Bundle up, it's a little cooler than I expected...can you walk...or should i carry you princess?"

You shook your head and mumbled as you gathered the blanket around your shoulders, "I can walk."

Atsumu began humming again as he took your hand and pulled you with him. You noticed that his hands were a little sweaty, as if he was nervous or something. But you couldn't focus on that fact because your attention was drawn in by the surrounding area.

**Golden**  
**You're so golden**  
**I don't wanna be alone.**  
**You're so golden**  
**You're so golden**  
**I'm out of my head**

  
You were somewhere up high, a mountain of some sorts, you noted as Atsumu pulled you along to a platform. You barely noticed the fact that he'd spread out a blanket with a picnic basket on top because you were transfixed by the view. Far in the distance, a little in front of where you assumed where the horizon lay was a string of city lights blinking and imitating the stars.

"Mount Ikoma," Atsumu said while he sat and patted the blanket next to him, urging you to sit down as well. "I guess that is the Nara Prefecture over there...dunno which city...you hungry?"

He grabbed a thermos and two mugs from the basket and poured in some steaming hot chocolate, then proceeded to get some Onigiri out and offered them to you.

"You made these" you looked at the square shape of the rice balls, and a smile tugged at your lips.

He grinned sheepishly and tossed you a rice ball before biting into his own. "Yeah...got the recepie from Samu...couln't get them into the right shape....but I guess mine are fair and square."

You snorted uttered a "Dork" but bit into the food and noted that it was good.

"Better than lousy Ol' McDonald right?" Atsumu frolicked and took a sip from the hot chocolate, nearly burning himself on the beverage.

"Why are we here?" you wondered, staring around the nature. The first early birds had woken up, and as the sky got lighter and lighter, they started to sing. Greeting the new day with odes and songs.

**And I know that you're scared.**  
**Because hearts get broken**  
**I know that you're scared.**  
**Because I'm so open**

  
"Here to see the sunrise of course silly," Atsumu rolled his eyes in and pointed to his lap. "C'mere...you...m-must be cold."

"That's a weird way to ask for cuddles" you chuckled but stood up, wrapped the blanket around the both of you. You nestled into his lap; he put his arms around you and pressed a kiss on top of your hair before he settled his chin onto your shoulder.

"Got you some of those pistachio macarons for dessert...if ya want," he mumbled into the fabric of your hoodie.

"Tsumu...naw...you're so sweet..." you leaned against his chest. "Why all this?....why all of a sudden?"

You could swear that his heartbeat picked up a little.

"Um...-j-just sunrise watching...thought it would be nice and all...you d-eserve it," he stuttered, then cleared his throat and paused.

It was tension-filled as if he wanted to say something significant but was interrupted by the first ray of golden light that just climbed over the horizon.

"Wow..." you breathed as the light illuminated the area.

"Indeed...wow," Atsumu agreed.

He, however, wasn't looking at the sunrise. He'd turned his head to watch your expression as the rays danced on your face. The sun's reflection glinting in your eyes. Golden.

**And I know that you're scared.**  
**Because hearts get broken.**

  
Just...a little longer...he could wait slightly longer...maybe until the sun was up slightly higher... so he could see your expression better.

Your face when it would be framed by golden shine.

Because that's what he was so eager to see.

Your reaction for when he'd tell you to stand up.

Your reaction for when he'd pull out that small velvet box that he was currently hiding in his hoodie pouch.

Your reaction for when he would go down on one knee.

C'mon sun, you scrub, hurry up... he thought as he glanced back at the horizon.

**You're so golden**  
**I don't wanna be alone.**  
**You're so golden**  
**You're so golden**


	6. ‧⁺˚*･✧♪Hey There Delilah♪✧༓･*˚⁺‧Oikawa X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa X Reader  
> Post Timeskip  
> Genre:Fluff  
> Warnings: Spoilers  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape Playing  
> "Hey There Delilah”- Plain White T’s ->“Don’t you worry about the distance. I’m right there if you get lonely” for💙anon

It was late at night, and you were scrolling to your phone, looking for updates in Tooru’s profile. There was nothing, and you kept refreshing the three pictures from his story that we’re taking at the airport this morning when he left for Argentina.

You sighed sadly, ignoring the heaviness on your chest as you glanced at the last picture of the two of you. Oikawa had an arm around your shoulders and was pulling you close, heads leaning against each other. You tapped your phone to check the flight status and glanced at the plane’s tiny icon that was crossing the Atlantic Ocean.

You had your own packing to do; you would start college soon but couldn’t bring yourself to do a thing the past hours. This morning after you came home, you cried, took a nap because you were exhausted from crying, and then went on a walk in the neighborhood and met up with some friends from school for a late lunch. The absence of Oikawa was evident because lunch had been a calm situation.

Iwaizumi, who himself would be leaving to study in California soon had been kind enough to escort you back to your house. Your mom invited him in, and while you were in the bathroom, you came back to him observing the boxes in your room. He was acting a little suspicious because when you returned, he was holding an edition of the Twilight novels in his hand, claiming that he wanted to borrow it.

With a glance at your bookshelf, you realized that he’d taken the third novel and chuckled because Iwaizumi would only be confused. You got up, wanting to grab the first book and maybe go over and bring it to him when you realized the small box that was in your cupboard.

You didn’t notice it before because your brain was much too preoccupied with all the other boxes in the room. It was the size of a shoebox and wrapped in a clear turquoise wrapping paper. Weird.

As you unwrapped it, you found out that it was indeed a shoebox for Asics volleyball shoes, and there was an envelope attached to it with your name on it. Curious about the content, you broke the seal and took out the letter with the scribbly handwriting knowing immediately who the box was from.

Tooru.

_Dear Y/N._

_Yahoo! When you read this, I’m on my way over to Argentina…you surely know because I instructed Iwa-chan to bring you this box when I decided to fly. You see, while I am writing this letter, I am still considering if I really should leave Japan. Because of you._

_Cheesy shit, I know, but believe me, it’s though, and I know we’re fighting a bit…because I don’t want to let you go. Yeah, but since I’m going, or to be precise, that I already left doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you, princess. I actually do a lot. I’d even call it love…, and this could be called a love letter…but I know if I would call it that, you’d push me away grumbling something along the lines of a cheeky bastard or something. You’re a meanie, and I love you for it._

_Listen, in preparation for going abroad, I’ve been listening to a lot of foreign songs, Spanish and English, and came across one…so... I’d like to share my thoughts on this song…because it reminded me of you._

_It goes_

_**Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard But just believe me, girl, someday I’ll pay the bills with this guitar. We’ll have it good We’ll have the life we knew we would, my word is good.** _

_Look, I don’t play the guitar or anything, really I thought the only instrument I played was the triangle during that summer concert in grade school, but it’s kind of like volleyball. The situation…not the guitar. One day, baby, I’ll be paying bills with my work…I promise, and I’ll buy you the world…_

_Until then, please hold on to my Captain’s jersey. I cleaned it and put my scent on it for you, and put it in the box. Maybe if you miss me too much, you can cuddle it…and for when the scent fades away…I put a bottle of my cologne in the box also…_

_Anyway… the song goes on like this._

_**Hey there Delilah, I’ve got so much left to say If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away I’d write it all Even more in love with me you’d fall, we’d have it all** _

_I’ve put together a CD with all the songs that remind me of you. Yeah…cheesy, I know, and weird because who the heck uses CDs anymore…but since I am not a lyricist, I’d like to let other better men sing my words for you._

**Some of these lyrics are the following A thousand miles seems pretty far But they’ve got planes and trains and cars I’d walk to you if I had no other way Our friends would all make fun of us And we’ll just laugh along because We know that none of them have felt this way.**

_You know that I’ve loved you ever since we were kids…I mean, when I confessed to you, I told you that already, and I apologize once more that we had that breakup last year and that it made you cry. That I made you cry…if you ever get sad again…call me. No matter the time difference…and if you’re still sad…well, I can always come back for a surprise visit…but you’ll have to make it up to me :P Soo for if you get sad, I packed your favorite snacks into the box._

_Please, princess, don’t miss me too much. Give it a little time to rest and rise…just like milk bread dough, you know…. yeah…stupid analogy, I know…as I said not a lyricist. Only a very dashingly handsome Setter_

_So I let the Plain White T-shirt dude speak for me._

**_Delilah, I can promise you that by the time we get through. The world will never ever be the same, and you’re to blame Hey there Delilah, you be good and don’t you miss me Two more years and you’ll be done with school And I’ll be making history. Like I do_ **

_I actually wanted to give you something else…but chickened out because I’m a looser….yeah probably guessed it by now because I didn’t have the guts to give you the package myself…because I bought you something… .it’s in the little box inside the box… .it’s not a ring… don’t freak out yet._

_I already said I don’t have the guts to do that…besides rings, even promise rings are way too small…so I bought you a charm and a small chain…so it’s closer to your heart, I guess._

_As you might know… I’ve received the nickname the grant king …and every king needs his princess…so…. here your crown, I guess._

_I don’t know how to end this letter…so I’m keeping it simple._

_I love you, forever yours, Tooru._

When you reached the end of the letter, your vision was already blurry from the tears that were running down your cheeks, and you needed a moment to collect yourself before you opened the box. Jersey, cologne, snacks, three CDs, a weird Alien plushy he didn’t mention in the letter were in there…and the little box with you opened with trembling hands.

It was a small silver crown charm, beautiful and straightforward, and when you put it on, it was as if it was a part of you forever. You smiled, snapping a picture for our own story. Obviously angling it so that the shot didn’t show your puffy eyes. You tagged Tooru so he’d see it when he’d touch down at his first stop in a few hours and captioned it.

_Forever yours, my king._


	7. ‧⁺˚*･✧♪DanceDance♪✧༓･*˚⁺‧ Sakusa X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa X Reader  
> Post Timeskip  
> Genre:Angst but with a fluffy ending  
> Warnings: Partying, Cursing  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape Playing  
> Dance Dance- Fall Out Boy  
> ->“I don’t wanna forget how your voice sounds”  
> for @hawksiboy on Tumblr

**“I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!”**

**“WHAT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER IS NOT COMING HOME TO A MESS!”**

**“FINE IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT PACK UP AND LEAVE!”**

Sakusa tried to open the door quietly; he was a tad guilt-ridden that he'd slammed it before he left, earlier that evening. But he was frustrated, and your nagging had been the straw that broke his back. Actually, he realized that you weren't nagging at all. You were looking for comfort too, he'd been away too often lately, games training camps, and yes, he rarely had been home.

Sakusa was always surrounded by his teammates the last few weeks, and it was tiring…so he just wanted a nice lazy day at home. He had yelled at you when you suggested to go out to eat something nice and just stroll the city, maybe join a few friends of yours who were throwing a house party. However, he wished for nothing more that night than to stay home, watch a movie and maybe cuddle.

Of course, he didn't say the last part and hated himself for it. He'd stormed out in his Gym clothes, muttering words that he regretted after he was able to clear his head with a run…

It seems that now, it was too late…you weren't in your apartment. Keys gone, so was your phone. Sakusa sighed in relief as he glances around your bedroom and saw that most of your stuff was still there…so you probably were out for a walk?

**She says she's no good with words, but I'm worse.**   
**Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue.**

  
Sakusa decides to shower first and go into the bathroom, smiling at the little post-it notes you always left all over the apartment. Small words of encouragement, reminders telling him to smile. He had to make it up to you today. He thought, and once Sakusa had taken a shower, he checked his phone for any messages you left him. None…. That was strange…he tapped on his phone to see when you were last online. Three hours ago. He called, and it went immediately to voice mail. Dread started to manifest in his stomach…. something was wrong.

**Weighed down with words too overdramatic**   
**Tonight it's "It can't get much worse."**   
**Vs. "No one should ever feel like."**

  
Sakusa paced around in your apartment; he called plenty of times, but you weren't picking up. He tried to remember your friends' phone numbers, but then remembered that it was always you who contacted them and that he didn't have one. He shouldn't have said those words to you.

Even if he was stressed out.

Damn.

Sakusa almost jumped when his phone rang suddenly, and an unknown number was seen on his screen display. He tapped the green button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Sakusa-san?" the voice of your best friend, the one who was throwing the house party, said. "It's me Yamanaka….it's about Y/n."

"Is she okay…where is she?"

"She is…fine," Yamanaka said with a heavy sigh. "Been drinking a little too much and I can't carry her much longer, I'm about two blocks away from your apartment right now…near the smarty mart?"

"I'm on my way," Sakusa said and ran.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down.**   
**And I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds.**   
**These words are all I have so I'll write them.**   
**So you need them just to get by.**

  
He had never seen you this way, not even on your worst nights in college. You always were responsible enough to stop before you were wasted. Yamanaka had given you to Sakusa with a frown. Claiming that she didn't want to after what Sakusa put you through, but it was better than leaving you unattended at her party.

Sakusa assured her that you'd be okay in his care. Yamanaka scoffed, muttering a "Sure hope so"… and walked off.

You were so out of it that you didn't even realize that Sakusa helped you walk to your apartment. Walk was a euphemism; you were stumbling over your feet so much that Sakusa decided to carry you bridal style in his arms.

"Wow…Yui-chan," you babbled softly, stroking his chest, not realizing that it was Sakusa. "Yer gotten strong my ladyship…damn…but where did ya boobs go?"

And as you started poking his chest, you stuttered, "Woosh… they're gone! Tiddies non existing Error404 not found!"

You glanced down at your own chest and sniffed, "Mine are still there…. unfortunately, they're heavy…"

"Yes….baby," Sakusa almost smiled a little at the strange moment but couldn't because you had started crying silently.

"Kiyoomi used to call me that…" you mumbled incoherently and in such a sad tone that it pulled at his heartstrings. He made you sound this way. "I love him so much…but it's tough Yui….and I can't seem to get to him…anymore…tell me what to do…"

"Kiyoomi is just and idiot Y/N," Sakusa said softly as he carried you up to your apartment and set you down on your two feet to open the door.

"But I love this idiot…." You said, blinking at him and your eyes widened as if you recognized that it was him who had been carrying you.

"He loves you too…" Sakusa mumbled and lead you in, "You need to sober up a little…can you take a shower?"

"I can…" you said as he leads you to the bathroom, disregarding taking off your shoes. "I think…."

"Good… I'll warm up some food. Don't lock the bathroom…"

**Dance, dance**   
**We're falling apart to half time.**   
**Dance, dance**   
**And these are the lives you love to lead.**   
**Dance, this is the way they'd love**   
**If they knew how misery loved me**

  
The shower was running for over 30 minutes before Sakusa gently poked his head in to bring you clothes. He saw you leaning against the shower tiles, your blouse still sticking to your skin. You'd only managed to get off your pants before you stepped in. For a second, he thought you were unconscious, but then he heard the sobs that were drowned by the constant pour of the water.

"Baby…" he said, coming closer and turned the water off before he grabbed a towel to wrap around your form.

"I'm so sorry…Kiyoomi," you sobbed, shoulders shaking as he adjusted the towel around them.

"Don't be love…. let's get you all dried up alright? Then eat something…afterwards we can talk." He muttered as he slowly helped you off the wet clothes and into the ones he brought with him. He plugged in the hairdryer after he'd sat you down on the fluffy carpet and started drying your hair. His hands ran gently through your locks, massaging them in an attempt to ease the headache pounding in your head.

Neither of you spoke, and the silence got heavier with every passing minute. When you finally stood up, body and hair dry, your gazes met in the bathroom mirror.

"Are you hungry?" he said.

"No…just exhausted…"

"You still should eat something…you know…you shouldn't take meds on an empty stomach…"

"Yeah," you said and added nothing when he dragged you to the kitchen by your hand.

**You always fold just before you're found out.**   
**Drink up its last call**   
**Last resort, but only the first mistake, and I**   
**I'm two quarters and a heart down.**   
**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds.**

"Can you say something?" you muttered into the silence. The both of you were sitting across from each other at your dining table. He was looking at you while you'd finished a bit of your food.

"I'm actually waiting for you to say something," he said quietly, "Because I think I said enough today…."

Then he sighed and reached out for your hands. "I'm sorry…Y/N… I really am... I shouldn't have yelled at you…"

"I may have overstepped…you were stressed…I should have read the signs…"

"Shouldn't have made me yell at you still…" he interlaced his fingers with yours. "Words are tough….and sometimes I just can't really express myself…."

**These words are all I have so I'll write them.**   
**So you need them just to get by.**   
**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine?**   
**You've been saving for his mattress, love.**

  
"Write them down…write me post it's as many as you like but don't stuff me out Omi…" you whispered. "I really just wanted to spend some time with you…other than staying at home…you...just talk to me..."

You sighed and finally glanced at his face. "You're often away…I know that its important…but you go and see all those amazing things…go to all those places and I'm often stuck at night in this apartment…all alone…I can't deal with this much silence…I sometimes forget how your voice sound babe..."

"Next time I'll take you with me…and I'll take some days off…touring the country…" Sakusa said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Take me dancing!" you muttered.

"I'll take you dancing then," he said, hesitated for a second, and leaned over to grab his phone and earphones from his pockets. His fingers tapped on the screen before he stuffed the phone back into his pockets, plopped one earphone in his ear and pulled you onto your feet, and put the other earphone in yours.

Sakusa pulled you close, resting his hands on your hips, and mumbled, "for now… let's dance just here…" he said and pressed his lips on your forehead and added, "I love you…and I'm sorry…"

"I love you too...:" you whisper, leaning into him, arms linked behind his neck, resting your head on his chest as he swayed you side to side to the sound of the music.

**Dance, dance**   
**And these are the lives you love to lead.**   
**Dance, this is the way they'd love (Way they'd love)**   
**Dance, this is the way they'd love (Way they'd love)**   
**Dance, this is the way they'd love**   
**If they knew how misery loved me**   
**Dance, dance**   
**Dance, dance**


	8. ‧⁺˚*･✧♪Still Into You ♪✧༓･*˚⁺‧ Akaashi Keiji X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Timeskip SPOILERS !?  
> Genre:Fluff, Slice of Life  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape Playing  
> Still Into You- Paramore  
> “But when our fingers interlock, can’t deny, can’t deny, you’re the worth it“  
> for @akaashi-bby on tumblr

“Keiji-chan… don’t be shy…. say hello,” the woman who was your new neighbor said to her son, who was hiding behind her legs and fiddled with hands. He eyed you with curious eyes of steel blue, observant for someone who was five years old.

He realized soon that all the other pairs of eyes were on him, so he stuttered a shy, “Hello, I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

“Hi, I’m Y/N” you smiled widely, showing off your teeth, proudly displaying the missing front tooth.

“Wow,” his eyes sparkled, his mouth wide open as he gasped and approached you, coming out from behind his mother’s leg. “You already lost a tooth? I just have one wobbly one!”

“That’s so neat!” you squealed in delight as he used his tongue to push one of the teeth on his bottom tooth row. “Keiji-kun do you want to go and play on the swing in the park?”

“Yes, but I can’t really swing by myself yet,” Akaashi mumbled.

“Don’t worry!” you grinned proudly, a hand on your hip. “We’ll take turns pushing each other…!”.

You took his hand in yours and dragged him with you.

**Can’t count the years on one hand that we’ve been together**   
**I need the other one to hold you**   
**Make you feel, make you feel better**

  
“Keiji, please…you need to calm down,” you pleaded as you watched Akaashi wring his hands his hair. You were in your second year in high school. Although the two of you were in the same school, life and different school club activities kept you both busy.

The weekly meetup at the playground on the swing set was a given combined with a short stroll to the Konbini. It was the end of February, final exams were done, and the both of you were preparing to be third years in a few weeks’ time.

Today Akaashi heard the news that he would be their Volleyball team’s captain in his third year. Joyous news, but Akaashi freaked out over the news.

Akaashi had a tendency to overthink and get into his head. When It happened, he usually worked it out himself spiraling into a nervous wreck. You stood behind him as he sat on the swing, hands pressing on his eyes now.

You took a deep breath before snaking your arms around him and leaned your cheek on top of his head as you took his hands in yours. Forcing him to look at them as you played with his fingers.

“How…” he croaked. “How can I even compare to Bokuto-san? The others depend on me…and I can’t allow myself to disappoint them.”

“Keiji, you won’t,” you said into his soft hair.

“How do you know?”

“I know you… that’s why,” you said as your breath left your mouth in small puffs and disappeared into the cold air.

Akaashi started playing with your fingers, interlaced his longer calloused fingers with yours. “Your hands are cold Y/N.”

“Then you better do something about it,” you laughed, shaking your head. “I doubt you can control the weather.”

“Well, I can at least do this…” Keiji mumbled and pressed the back of your fingers against his lips.

As heat rushed to your cheeks, he got up and turned around, his hands never letting go of yours.

“Your face is red,” he assessed with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“No shit Sherlock!” you huffed, trying to get your hands unlocked so you could hide the redness or at least cool the heat in your cheek.

“Your lips seem cold too,” he whispered and leaned in closer. “Can I help you with that as well?”

“Since you can’t control the weather...you better....”

Akaashi did it for you as he gently cupped your face with his hands and leaned his forehead against yours.

“Thanks….”

“Always….Keiji…”

**It’s not a walk in the park to love each other.**   
**But when our fingers interlock, Can’t deny, can’t deny, you’re the worth it. ’Cause after all this time I’m still into you**

“So you’re really leaving?” he yelled in frustration as he glanced around your almost empty childhood room. “Just like that? You decide to move across the country”?

“Keiji it isn’t even that far!” you argued, putting your college brochure on top of your things in the trunk. “And it’s for a few years…only till I graduate!”

“Why can’t you go to a University here in Tokyo…like me?…we can move in together I mean…how can we uphold a long distance relationship with college and our part time jobs. I don’t have a car and train tickets are expensive and…”

You wanted to be angry, furious that he was pinning this against you. You whipped around to yell at him but stopped when you saw the tears running down his face.

Your voice softened. “You’re crying….”

“No I’m not!” He argued, sniffling, “I got something in my eye.”

“Your wearing your glasses bubba!” you said, reaching out pull his face close. Kissing away his tears on his chin, his cheek, you shoved up the glasses to press two kisses on the lid of his eyes, whispering softly.

“Keiji…. hey… c’mon…hey baby don’t cry please hey…hey…!”

“Your sounding like Bokuto-san Y/N,” he sniffled and looked you in the eyes. Not being able to hide a smile as he saw your expression. He snorted, which made you laugh in return.

“Promise you’ll come back to me?”

“I promise Keiji…” you said and squeezed hands.

“Okay...but I demand kisses and cuddles right now!”

**I should be over all the butterflies, but I’m into you, I’m into you.**   
**And even baby our worst nights.**   
**I’m into you, I’m into you.**

  
You promised it. You kept your promise, and you and Keiji were currently trying to unpack the load of boxes littering your tiny Tokyo apartment. Even though you moved together last weekend, a load of boxes with little things didn’t seem to stop. You both started new jobs in the city. You tried to juggle new responsibilities, the stress of commuting in the large capital city, and your new home life.

The last nights were so stressful the two of you didn’t have the energy to inaugurate your new kitchen (Read: You hated cooking, weren’t even good at it, and Keiji was too tired). So the both of you resumed to order take out and munched on the food before falling asleep without doing anything. You did, however, have time to inaugurate your shared bed.

**Let ’em wonder how we got this far,**   
**’Cause I don’t really need to wonder at all**   
**Yeah, after all this time.**   
**I’m still into you**

  
This Sunday was when the two of you wanted to stop procrastinating and went to work after you slept in and had a nice walk in the nearby park.

Keiji was setting up the small guest room slash office area the both of you needed for work. You finally decided to unpack the dishes, pots, and pans and also decide to start cooking something nice for the two of you. Or at least wanted to try.

You had your earphones plugged in as you chopped the onions listening to one of your favorite songs and singing along “Eyes full of stars, Hustling for the good life, Never thought I’d meet you here,It could be love,We could be the way forward, And I know I’ll pay for it “

Even though you didn’t hear him approach, you didn’t jump as Akaashi hugged you from behind and kissed your shoulder, humming, “Babe…why are you crying?”

Were you, then you realized that indeed your eyes were watery as you sniffed “It’s the onions.”

“Ah…” Akaashi said and gently kissing the nape of your neck, “Someday, I’m gonna make the onions cry…. but before that….let me do the cooking…I know you hate it.”

“What would you do without you Boba!” you reached up to kiss his cheek.

“Starve or eat take out for the rest of your life,” Keiji said and used the backside of the knife to scrape the onions into the pan. Then sighed when there was no sizzling “You didn’t preheat the pan…. right?”

“Ups…” you said, sounding not a tiny bit sorry.

**You felt the weight of the world fall off the shoulder.**   
**And to your favorite song, we sang along, to the start of forever.**   
**And after all this time.**   
**I’m still into you**

  
_Cabin Crew, Please Be Seated for landing._

A voice echoed through the cabin of the plane as you  
looked outside the airplane window and saw the metropolis of Tokyo stretching out below in the early hours of the day. It was so small from up here, and somewhere down there was a place Akaashi, and you called your home. You had been out of the country for only ten days on a work-related business trip, and you couldn’t wait to see Akaashi again.

The plane touched down on the ground, and you couldn’t wait to finally get out of this plane and go to him because as soon as you put your phone out of the flight mode, a notification popped up, making you smile.

_Tadaima Princess!_

  
**Some things just, some things just make sense.**   
**And one of those is you and I**   
**Some things just, some things just make sense.**

  
Constraining yourself not to push all the other people aside as you exited the plane, you hurried through the terminal, baggage claim. Finally,…there he was dressed in casual clothes, glasses, and a hat, probably to hide his messed up hair because it was way too early in the day to style it.

You stopped in your tracks when you saw him, he smiled you saw it from across the arrival hall as he tilted his head to hid side slightly, silently asking, What are you waiting for?

You didn’t, you ran, jumping into his outstretched arms as he spun you around, then pressed his lips onto yours, murmuring.

“I missed you.”

“I’m home now,” you whispered against his lip. “I promised to come home to you didn’t i?”

“Yes…you did little dove…Tadaima…” he bumped his nose against yours, then pressed a peck on your forehead. “Let’s go….”

He took your hand and smiled at you brightly. You wondered if those butterflies in your stomach would ever stop. You doubted it.

**And even after all this time.**   
**I’m into you**   
**Baby, not a day goes by that I’m not into you.**


	9. ‧⁺˚*･✧♪May I ♪✧༓･*˚⁺‧Tendou X GN Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou X GnReader  
> Genre:Domestic Fluff  
> Warnings: Slight Spoilers  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape Playing  
> May I- Trading Yesterdas  
> “May I hold you as you fall asleep” for @not-a-flower

It was already late at night when Tendou got home. It was close to freezing outside, but it had not yet started to snow. You heard Tendou slid off his shoes at the front door, rustling with this thick winter coat, scarf, and hat that warmed him against the cold February air in Paris.

“I’m Home,” he gently whispered into the darkness of the apartment. Assured that you were already asleep. He was surprised to hear a response.

“Welcome home, Satori.”

He glanced in the direction of this sound and saw gentle golden light from the little room, both living and bedroom. Apartments in Paris were expensive, and both of you just didn’t have the means to get a bigger one at this point in time. Maybe Soon. You always said.

But for now, this was fine.

  
_**There you stand** _  
_**open heart open doors** _  
_**Full of life with a world** _  
_**That’s wanting more** _

  
“Hey…” Tendou gently said as he saw you setting the table, his eyes narrowed with a soft expression as he took in the scene.

“Satori…come on in…are you hungry? How was work?”

“Busy….” Satori sighed and made his way to the little kitchen area to wash his hands in the sink before he settled on the wobbly chair opposite to yours at the small wooden table. The table was ancient and heavy, a second hand, but apparently, it was antique. It had little carvings on the side that Tendou loved to trace with his fingers.

“Are you hungry?” you asked and glanced at the dish in the oven. “Sorry…I already ate a little bit…. when I waited up for you…”

“I’m sorry about that” Tendou sighed and ran a hand over his short-cropped hair. “I forgot the time and it seemed everyone today forgot to buy chocolates and just had to buy them on Valentine’s Day…..”

“Well, Satori,” you chuckled and went to put something of the Coq au vain you prepared on a plate. It was still warm, so you proceeded to put the plate in front of Tendou, urging him to eat, even though he had not said if he was hungry. “Can’t blame them…your chocolates are one of the best…”

**_But I can see_ **  
**_When the lights start to fade_ **  
**_The day is done_ **  
**_And your smile had gone away._ **

  
“Thanks….” He said and ate a little bit of the chicken. You watched him for a bit, his eyes had suddenly saddened at your previous statements, and you wished that you were able to guess what was going on in his head. Just like he did with you so often.

“What’s up…?” you said and reached out to grab his long hand, rubbing your thumb across the back of it.

“I….I forgot,” Tendou said after he was finished chewing the last piece of chicken, “I forgot your chocolates….and I feel incredibly stupid.”

You sighed and shook your head. “I don’t need chocolates Satori.”

“You deserve them….it’s Valentine’s Day…I’m a Chocolatier and I made chocolates for crazy amount of people in the whole of Paris but forgot my partners’” his shoulders slumped. “I feel so terrible…I’m so awfully sorry….”

“Don’t be,” you assured him with a peck on the cheek, “I get to eat your chocolates every other day and I get you...”

“Let me make it up to you,” he suggested and looked around. “Let’s go somewhere…I’m sure I can call someone and get last minute reservation at a restaurant….”

“Satori really…” you sighed and squeezed his shoulders. “We don’t need to go anywhere…. we both had a long day at work and honestly…I’d rather stay in here and cuddle.”

“Cuddling sound nice actually…” he sighed and glanced over to the bed in the corner. You’d decorated it with golden fairy lights last Christmas and had refused to put them down...

**_Let me raise you up_ **  
**_Let me be your love_ **

  
You dragged Satori with you by the hand and glanced outside. The lights of Paris below you twinkled. Somewhere out there in the city of love were a lot of couples bustling in the cold. But the two of you were all you needed. You smiled. It had started to snow.

And as the two of you made yourself self-comfortable on the bed and selected a movie. Satori put his head into your lap, and you ran your fingers through his short hair.

_**May I hold you?** _  
_**As you fall asleep.** _  
_**When the world is closing in** _  
_**And you can’t breathe.** _

  
“I’m still angry at myself…for not getting you something,” Satori muttered sleepily.

“You’ll make it up to me…” you smiled and hummed a little “I know that you’re going to order the biggest chocolate cake the first thing tomorrow morning…”

“How did you know.... are you a mind reader?”

“Lucky guess?” you chuckled, stressing the last word and held him tighter.

_**May I love you?** _  
_**May I be your shield?** _  
_**When no one can be found.** _  
_**May I lay you down?** _


	10. ⁺˚*･✧♪The Story ♪✧༓･*˚⁺‧ Kita Shinsuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School, Spoilers for Haikyuu!! Season 4  
> Genre:Fluff, Slice of Life  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape Playing  
> The Story- Brandy Carlile  
> “The smile that’s on my mouth. It’s hiding the word that don’t come out”  
> for #🦊 anon

**All of these lines across my face**   
**Tell you the story of who I am**   
**So many stories of where I’ve been**   
**And how I got to where I am#**

  
It was January, Inarizaki had lost to Karasuno. It was devastating and unreal, and the defeat hung heavy on the shoulders of the whole team. As the Inarizaki manager, you were trying to console your teammates. During the past hour, you were urging them to eat some carbs after the game, drink something, and change quickly out of their sweaty jerseys.

You were folding the black banner with your school’s motto neatly and draped it over your arm while you glanced around. Everyone was ready to leave; you were only waiting for your captain. Who’d excused himself.

The morale was so low that even the Miya twins weren’t bickering. Instead, you caught Atsumu snap at Mai, the first-year manager. She was going to be your successor after you’d leave Inarizaki.

It hit you then, all of a sudden…this was it…Spring Interhigh was your last match with the boys; soon, you’d graduate and be off. Mai sniffed into your shoulder as you rubbed her back. Reprimanding the blond twin who looked guilty and uttered an apology to the both of you.

“Everyone…” Kita, who’d changed and spend some time in the bathroom alone, just came back and looked at his team “The coach is taking us out for lunch right after… let’s go.”

“Yes,” the team chanted in unison and got up and started to grab their things. Atsumu came over and once more apologized to Mai and patted her head, and the two of them lead the way while you waited to see if anyone left behind things.

“Thank you for all your support today,” you jumped a little, not expecting that Kita would still be there, “Y/N…I appreciate it…”

“It was my pleasure,” you smiled and grabbed a bottle that Ginjima left from the corner of the room “Really…I wish our journey could have gone on longer…”

“Yes,” Kita said, a faint crease hinting at a smile as he glanced at you, “I wish that too….”

You chuckled as you tugged a hair behind your ear, looking at his face, his golden eyes “Three whole years …and it’s over line that…and they say we don’t need the memories…”

The both of you looked at the banner in your arms, and you subconsciously straightened out a crease in the fabric with the hand that was holding Gin’s bottle.

“I’ve always had a dislike of this motto,” Kita said and stepped closer, grabbing the bottle from your hand with ease “I’d like to cherish these memories…”

He gave you a smile, and your knees got weak. As if you were the one who played a Volleyball match today.

“Let’s go Y/N” he said with a tilt of his head, another smile tugged at his lips while he glanced at your expression, “Our team is waiting…”

“Right…” you cleared your throat. “I have to make sure Mai is okay….”

“You coddle her too much” Kita chuckled as the two of you walked side by side. “She’ll be fine…from now on she has to deal with the boys on her own.”

“May the gods be with her…” you sighed. Poor Mai. Alone as a first-year with the twins, Suna the menace and the rest of the play hungry first years.

“Yes…” he chuckled again. A sweet sound you were privileged to hear, only when the two of you were alone. “Imagine what Mai has to deal with next year when they make Atsumu the captain.”

Your head whipped to look at him in shock.

He grinned slyly, tried to hide it with his hands but grinned “Yes….the coaches and I were talking earlier…Atsumu would make a great captain…”

“I think I need to stress eat on 10 packages of strawberry pocky after hearing this message” you sighed, and Kita laughed.

**But these stories don’t mean anything.**   
**When you’ve got no one to tell them to**   
**It’s true, I was made for you.**

  
It was the beginning of February. The exams were right around the corner, so you and the rest of the third years decided to study together at Kita’s house. It wasn’t like you were never over. In fact, there were a few times you had been there with Aran, Ren, and Michinari…you also have been there alone a few times in the past, talking manager-captain stuff…but it was always in uniform. Today you were there in casual clothes, just like Kita, and it made it all…so domestic.

“Y/N…would you like another cup of tea?” Kita asked as you nestled underneath the kotatsu. You had been a little early, and the others weren’t here yet. Kita tutored his little sister with her homework from middle school, and the girl cried in frustration. Luckily you always developed a close bond over the few meetings, and your tutoring worked better. She finished her work and just left the living room to go meet her friends at the park.

I climbed across the mountain tops.  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines, and I broke all the rules.  
But baby, I broke them all for you.  
“Thank you for tutoring her…she always gets so frustrated easily” Kita said as he poured you a cup of jasmine tea; you somehow get through her.”

Kita opened a package of strawberry pocky, held it out to you. Over the few times you had been over to his place, he had bought a few boxes because he knew how much you liked them.

You and his sister had already finished one package, and you gladly started on the second one.

You hummed and nibbled on the stick with joy before answering Kita.

“Must be my incredible charm the whole Kita household can’t resist” you joked as you leaned over to grab your own school supplies from the book bag at your side.

“True” Kita said simply and watched you, “I can only agree on that…”

Your heart started pounding fast in your chest. At first, you weren’t sure if you heard right and glanced back at him. Kita’s expression was calm and relaxed like always…but there was a glint in his eyes…mischievous and playful. It made you nervous and chew on your bottom lip.

His eyes glanced down on your lips and back up to your eyes. Your lips had traces of the strawberry pocky on them.

“So…” Kita divulged, “Do you need more tea?”

“Mhmmh…” You nodded and practically dove into your bookbag.

**You see the smile that's on my mouth**   
**It's hiding the words that don't come out**

  
It was still February, and it was a cold morning as you entered the gym. Of course, Kita was there first. Even though he had played his last official tournament, he was still the first one at the gym. You knew that would be the only chance to get him alone that day.

“Y/N…” Kita stated as he saw you carrying in the water bottle bag for the team, “You’re hear early…”

“Yes…” you said and took way longer to set up the bottles than necessary because your very heart was threatening to trust out of your chest from the sounds of it.

“Are you okay?” Kita tilted his head to glance at you. You were fidgeting with a small bag you’d brought with you to the gym. You gulped down a huge something in your throat and turned to face Kita.

“Um…soo…I kinda…made you this…” you said and handed the bag over to him, practically pushing it into his hands. Red-faced and stuttering, “I wanted to give you these before the other girls give you theirs…I mean I’m sure you’ll get plenty of chocolate today…and this isn’t special …I mean I am probably not a good chocolatier…and don’t know if you even like chocolate but I made them myself and…”

“You made these yourself” Kita blinked at you “For…me?”

“Yes,” you stuttered. It sounded more like yelling, really.

Kita peaked into the bag and brought out some small individually wrapped pralines. Unwrapped one and took a bite. He smiled and looked at you, stating, “these are delicious…thank you so much! I didn’t expect it….really.”

You snorted, then slapped your hand over your mouth.

Kita raised an eyebrow “Care to share what’s so funny?”

“You…Kita…Shinsuke didn’t expect to get chocolate on Valentine’s day?” you shook your head.

“Let’s say….I kind of hoped I would” he smiled at you “Say…what would you like for White Day….are Pockys appropriate…?”

You blushed as he smirked at you and muttered.

“Strawberry Pockys aren’t white…”

“I’ll have to think of something else then…”

**Oh, because even when I was flat broke**   
**You made me feel like a million bucks.**

  
It was March. White Day was over, and Kita…no Shinsuke had surprised you with a whole ass cake. Self-made from scratch, and you made him small pralines. God damn it, Shinsuke…. It had been weeks, and you were still not over it. Frankly, the time after the 14th of March flew by…because you were finally graduating. Exams were over, and you and Shinsuke had the time to finally meet up, spend time, and enjoy the cherry blossoms that were starting to bloom.

It was the end of March, the beginning of spring, and yet the end of something precious. The last day of school. Before the graduation ceremony, the team was gathered in the gym, all dressed up in regular uniforms, neatly pressed to say goodbye to the third-years.

“So…” you chocked as you ended the little speech you’d prepared for the team on your last meeting the morning of your graduation. “I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart…truly I’ll cherish the memories we made for the past years forever…”

You glanced around teary-eyed underclassmen looking at you. Michinari snorted loudly into a tissue Ren offered him while also patting Aran’s shoulder. Kita was beside him, his eyes glowing with pride.

“Even though…we don’t really need the memories…right?” you chuckled and saw his eyes crease as he smiled.

“L/N-senpaii” Atsumu whined loudly as he stood up to continue clapping because of your little speech “We’re gonna miss ya!”

“Promise to come cheer us on when we play”

“If you win, ofcourse.”

“Ya bet” Atsumu said, shooting you a thumbs up “So folks… .let’s make sure to make our Senpai’s proud… let’s train!”

“How about you start that by going to the assembly” Kita interrupted, and the underclassmen remembered that there was still a school year closing ceremony.

“What a drag” Suna commented and got up “Last one there has to sit next to Captain Overlord Atsumu Miya on your next long-ass bus ride!”

It was needless to say that the whole team ran. The third-years chuckled at first and glanced around the empty gym, wistful and a little sad. It was Omimi who turned around and finally said

“Let’s go…”

“You go ahead” you said and looked for a tissue in your pocket as the boys moved towards the door “I…. need a moment...”

“Yes…” Kita said with a short nod to his teammates, “Go ahead… we’ll join you in a bit…”

Ren, Aran, and Michinari shot each other knowing glances but left the gym quickly. Your search for tissues was fruitless, but Kita offered you a hanker chief, so you were able to dab your eyes dry. He didn’t say a thing while you recollected your composure, just rubbed a soothing hand over your back. Telling you, he was there until you assembled yourself enough to face him.

You were surprised to see him blushing a little as if you’d startled him by turning around, and he had one hand in the pocket of his blazer.

“Um…Y/N” he whispered, then cleared his throat and glanced around to see if the two of you were genuinely alone. “I…wanted to give you this…”

He took your hand in his and let something drop in your palm. It was small, circular, and brown.

A button…you realized and raised your head to gawk open-mouthed at his blazer where you noticed that the second button was missing.

“Shinsuke…” you whispered and leaned closer to wrap your arms around him. He leaned his forehead on your shoulder and said nothing, the button said more than a thousand words anyway…

“Better than Strawberry Pocky” he teased when the two of you made your way to the graduation ceremony good ten minutes later, pinkies interlocked.

“Hm…yeah” you mumbled and squeezed his pinkie. “But they are a very close second…”

**And they don’t know what I’ve been through like you do**   
**And I was made for you.**


	11. ‧⁺˚*･✧♪Make you feel my love ♪✧༓･*˚⁺‧ SunaX Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SunaXReader  
> Genre:Domestic Fluff  
> Warnings: Fluff  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape Playing  
> Make you Feel my Love- Adele  
> “I could offer you a warm embrace” for @edoumlove

_**When the rain is blowing in your face** _   
_**And the whole world is on your case** _   
_**I could offer you a warm embrace** _   
_**To make you feel my love** _

You tried not to slam the front door when you came back to your apartment. Grumbling, you kicked off the shoes, not really caring about where your boots flew and threw your drenched coat and the umbrella aside.

You let out a frustrated groan and stomped over to your bedroom and wanted to flop onto the bed burying yourself into the pillows, but you were stopped by your boyfriend, who was lying on the bed, a hand behind his head as he flipped through his phone. He looked up at you silently, ran his green eyes up and down your body.

“It’s raining outside,” he so intelligently assessed, and his eyes swayed to the window, where the rain was drumming incessantly against the window.

“Duh,” you croaked, and your shoulders slumped. Suna tilted his head slightly, examining you. He tossed aside the phone and sat up straighter while you simply stayed in your spot.”

“Hey… what’s wrong?”

“I just…” you mumbled and felt the tears starting to run down your cheek.

“Hey…hey…” Suna mumbled and got up from the bed, engulfing you in a hug. “Don’t cry sunshine… it’s going to be okay.”

“I’m just so freaking tired Rin,” you muffled into his chest. “I’m exhausted…I think I will fail all my exams and…”

“Hey…” Rintaro said once more, rubbing his hand down your back in gentle movements, “How about we forget uni for a night? I’ll draw you a bath, you relax and we’ll cuddle and watch that incredibly cheesy romcom.”

“That sound nice actually…” you mutter and practically melted into him as he swooped you up in his arm and carried you to the bathroom. He sat you down on the bathroom counter, pressed a kiss on your forehead, and proceeded to turn on the water. Then he returned to pepper your tears away with small pecks.

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear** _   
_**And there is no one there to dry your tears.** _   
_**I could hold you for a million years.** _   
_**To make you feel my love.** _

Your bath was relaxing, but it made you drowsy, and you were so thankful that Rintaro had decided to lend you his most comfortable hoodie. You were nestled into the comfortable clothing when you came into the living room and saw that he was currently setting up the TV. He’d pulled the foldout mattress the two of you reserved for when you had a guest stayed over and was currently putting on your favorite full blankets.

“All relaxed sunshine?” he said as he saw you approaching from his peripheral vision and smiled as you crawled over to him and tugged at his arm, urging him to join you on the sofa.

“Gimme a minute…I made some cocoa,” he said and threw the blanket around your shoulder. A minute later, he reappeared, balancing a tray with two steaming mugs and a bowl of popcorn.

He sat down the tray at the bottom of the sofa and climbed over towards you. Smiling at you as you urged him to you with the grabby-hands motion. He pulled you into his arms and leaned his chin on your shoulders as you pressed the button to press play on the movie.

You both sipped your cocoa and munched on the popcorn while Lara Jean and Peter Kravinsky were falling in love on the screen. You sighed deeply, leaning into Suna’s chest, and felt him chuckle.

“Say…Y/N…are you falling for that Kravinsky dude?”

“Well…” you mumbled and tilted your heart upwards to put a kiss onto the underside of his chin, “I got a Rintaro which is so much better.”

“Correct answer” he smirked and leaned down to meet your lips with his.

I’ve known it from the moment that we met.  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

Eventually, you fell asleep in his arms…halfway through the movie. Suna didn’t admit it openly, but he enjoyed the movie himself…so he waited until it was over to scoop you up and carry you back to your bed. He tugged you both in, smiling as you immediately put your arms around him, pulling him closer and buried your face into his chest.

_**Nothing that I wouldn’t do** _   
_**Go to the ends of the Earth for you.** _   
_**To make you feel my love.** _   
_**To make you feel my love.** _


	12. ‧⁺˚*･✧♪Hey There Delilah♪✧༓･*˚⁺‧ Kuroo Tetsuro X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Testuro X Reader  
> Post Timeskip  
> Genre:Fluff  
> Warnings: None, this plays after High School but there are no Spoilers  
> Series: Mo’s Haikyuu!! Valentine’s Mix Tape Playing  
> "Hey There Delilah”- Plain White T’s ->“Don’t you worry about the distance. I’m right there if you get lonely” for 🐱anon

**_ Hey there Delilah, what’s it like in New York City? _ **

**_ I’m a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty _ ** .

**_ Yes you do _ **

**_ Times Square can’t shine as bright as you, I swear it’s true _ ** .

Harsh February air made you wrap your scarf around your head tighter as you crossed the street bustling out of the subway station. New York City had decided that a new cold front would be a great idea to invite over the last few days. It made many couples that you saw on your way home disgustingly huddle closer to conserve warmth. Of freaking course…it was Valentine’s day, after all. Window displays were decorated in pinks and reds.

You sighed. The couples’ sights made you bitter and sad because your valentine was all the way back in Japan. You’d spend the day all alone in your apartment eating a dozen cupcakes you’d just picked up from the bakery. You clutched the box closer to your body with one hand and put your earbuds in to drown out the noise of the city.

It was not yet dark as you made your way home barely 6pm, and you wanted to listen to some music on your way when your phone started buzzing with an incoming call from Kuroo.

“Hey” you said, smiling as you could practically hear him grin at the other end of the line.

_ “Hey….chiiibi-chan!” _

“A call so early?” you asked “Aren’t you at work?”

_ “hmm…wanted to call you because I was busy the last few days…. How is my favorite kitten?” _

“Good, I’m seeing all those cheesy couples which is making me miss you terribly.”

“ _ Awww chibi-chaan” he purred. “You like me!” _

“Kuroo… we’ve been dating over three years….”

“I miss you to Y/N and I can’t wait until I see you again”

“Yeah…but since I already flew over during the Christmas break I can’t afford a ticket till summer…”

“Until we meet again we can always call…”

You smiled at his words, although they were cheesy.

**_ Hey there Delilah, don’t you worry about the distance _ **

**_ I’m right there if you get lonely. Give this song another listen _ **

**_ Close your eyes _ **

**_ Listen to my voice, it’s my disguise, I’m by your side _ **

You talked a little longer on the phone until you heard him yawn.

“Tetsu…are you still sleepy? you chuckled and glanced at your watch 6.pm in New York meant 8.am in Japan “You’re going to get fired.”

“Don’t ya worry about me” he yawned once more “I’m fine…tell me how close are you from home?”

“Another block” you answered, “Why?”

_ “Wanted to go to video call…but only if you have wifi” _

“Why that”

_ “So I can see your pretty face kitten!” _

“I’ll probably need extra five minutes to turn on the heater…before I can video call” you said “It’s so freaking cold in there.”

“Yeah New York is really chilly “Tetsuro said, then added, “from what I’ve seen on the app”

“I really want to go to an onsen…you know…like the one we went to between Christmas and New Years.”

_ “Soon kitten be patient one day I’ll buy you your personal onsen!” _

**_ Oh, it’s what you do to me, what you do to me _ **

**_ Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard. _ **

**_ But just believe me, girl, someday I’ll pay the bills with this guitar _ **

**_ We’ll have it good _ **

**_ We’ll have the life we knew we would, my word is good _ **

**_ Hey there Delilah, I’ve got so much left to say. _ **

Kuro’s voice got quieter the closer you came to your apartment, and you assumed he was slowly drifting off to sleep. You climbed the stairs and chatted with him when you saw it. The little bouquet of red roses in front of your door.

“Tetsuro…” you gasped “Is that from you? How did you?”

“Ordered them online” you heard him smirk over the phone “You like em?”

“Love them!” you said, smelling the flowers and glanced at the card. 

To my kitten: Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re CuTe.

Love Tetsu

You laughed “You are the biggest dork I’ve ever met.”

“Gosh, I really wish I could have seen your face when you got the flowers” he sighed, chuckling himself “Hurry up so I can see it…”

“Yeah, yeah…” you chuckled “Lemm just find my keys…”

“You don’t need them.” He said, and it was as if you were hearing him twice somehow, “Because the door is open.”

“How do you…Kuroo?” you furrowed your brows because he hung up the phone. Weird.

Suddenly a voice from inside your apartment called out to you, “Get in looser!” 

“KUROO!” you yelled and opened to door to see the rooster head standing in your hallway, smirking slyly and saying, “Surprise shawty!”

You tossed flowers and cupcake box aside and flung yourself into his arms. He caught you with ease and cackled his hyena laugh.

“But…why are you here…how….” You started then looked at him “Like …honestly how did you get into my apartment”

“I might have duplicated your key when you came over at Christmas” he smirked, pressing his forehead to yours. “Love to surprise ya I guess.”

You gaped at him unbelievingly while he sheepishly sang, “Mamma I’m in love with a criminal.”

“Who say’s I’m in love” you retorted. 

“Hmm…well” he said, tugging a hair behind your ears, “Well the fact that you didn’t kick me out, yet, the fact that your eyes are shining and the fact that you’re on your tip toes trying to get another kiss from me…”

“Get here” you said and put a hand behind his neck to pull him towards you.

“It’s a shame about the cupcakes tho” he grinned and closed the gap between your lips.

“Shame about the cupcakes tho” he whispered as the both of you paused to catch your breath. “Sorry about that.”

“I’m not complaining. Got something much sweeter,” you said, kissing him again. He smiled against your lips.

**_ Even more in love with me you’d fall, we’d have it all. _ **

**_ Oh, it’s what you do to me. _ **

**_ Oh, it’s what you do to me. _ **

**__ **

**__ **


End file.
